Maximum Ride: School isn't out!
by SpookyRemotes
Summary: FAX! 1st Fax fanfic! I hope you enjoy! R&R plz don't hate! I hope you like. See if Max can survive the ride of school. I use ALL maximum Ride Characters except Gozen and the other clear guy. Rated T for language and fighting. Dylan isn't bad!
1. Chapter 1

**Max: Are you kidding me? **** Max no fly?**

**Spooky: Yes, Max no fly.**

**Max: At least you're doing a Fax finally! When did you come up with this, like, 3 weeks ago?**

**Spooky: 5**

**Max: Yea, well at least-**

**Fang: SHUTTAP!**

**Spooky + Max: …**

"Max, not now, please." Mom urged me.

There was absolutely NO way I'm going to meet my new Science teacher; Dr. Hagen.

"Mom, people say he's the freakiest teacher of all! And that's saying something; every teacher at this school is weird."

Mom faked a smile. "How could he possibly be weird?"

My jaw dropped open as I saw him a few yards behind her talking to his chicken he was about to dissect.

Mom gave me a weird look when she saw me almost barf when he picked up a worm, put it in his mouth, and give it to the chicken's mouth.

Ella appeared behind mom, and started approaching my creepy teacher.

_There is no way in hell that she is gonna talk to him, let alone shake hands with him._

I rushed over to them; pushing mom out of the way just in time before Ella got his attention.

I pulled Ella back to mom, "What are you doing?!" I hissed.

"I thought Maximum Martinez was the best, surely she can handle a simple teacher." Mom said.

_Of course she was right, I am fierce! _

But still I don't want to talk to him.

My twin, Maya, walked right passed me and shook Dr. Hagen's hand and introduced herself.

Maya is almost the exact opposite of me; she's open, sincere, and charming. Not like me.

_Open? She speaks her thoughts, which just happen to be nice._

_Sincere? If my family (not really) was upset, I would cheer them up, instead of stating their flaws and telling them that they can do better._

_Charming? If I want a boy they better come to me! Maximum isn't a flirter!_

Still, even though she is supposevly** A/N I don't know if you spell it like that! Sorry! **better than me, she is still a great sister! But she doesn't take risks. This is a problem for moi.

***Time Skip—a week before school starts***

"Max," Maya says. "We have homeroom, Science, Lunch and Physical Education together, isn't that awesome?"

"Sure." I mumbled. I hate school.

"Hey, Guys!" says Ella in a sing-song voice.

"Yes?" Maya and I say at the same time.

"Well, you know Fang?" Ella asked.

"No, I don't know Fang but I know Nick." I replied.

Fang/Nick is Maya's boyfriend, I don't really know him, but I honestly don't care. Ella's boyfriend is Iggy, and Iggy and "Fang" are best friends. Apparently, When Fang/Nick was in 7th grade, he went through this phase when he loved Twilight. Ella, Iggy, and Maya made this a joke, but it just stuck. Its super annoying now, but they seem to like it.

"Yeah, whatever, but he invited all of us to a 'Welcome Back to School' Party!" Ella squealed.

Maya smiled. "Max, are you gonna bring Dylan?"

"Sure, I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

Dylan is my boyfriend, He's more like me, and we do fun stuff, not that mushy stuff that everyone likes to do; pick flowers, go on fancy dates, and take rides in hot rods.

No, no, no. We take rides in our 'special' van, pick up the kids from elementary, and middle school, pick bugs, eat at Panera, and have occasional picnics.

Nudge is in Middle school, she has a big mouth, but it has bailed us out with her believable lies that could make even Maya upset.

Iggy comes with us some times, to spend time with us, and his 2 siblings: Angel, and Gazzy. But most of the time, Ella wants to do the other stuff I talked about earlier, the mushy one.

So it's just us 5. The best of the best. But does that mean I can't party? No, it doesn't.

**Hoped you enjoyed! **

**Just because Maya and Fang are together doesn't mean there aren't any breakups in this fanfic.**

**I really like this story! Plz tell me what you think + sorry it was so short. Give me ideas for some chapters! Don't forget R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spooks: I got a review! And that encouraged me to make another chapter, just for you, TrainsAreReallyAwesome! **

**Angel: I like the name.**

**Max: Yes, we all do sweetie, now go back behind the curtain**

**Spooks: Hope you enjoy! My sister was in the room, so she was really causing a writer's block. (WhisperYourName)**** go check out her story **

**Max POV**

Ella and I sat at the table biting our nails and squirming in our seats.

_Why do I have to complete the summer 'Activity' books? This is stupid, I hate this._

Maya, proud of herself, sprawled on the couch. Why isn't she working? She finished hers right after school.

"Mom, can I go to Fang's party? All my friends are gonna be there and we need to catch up on our nail-painting" Ella said, breaking the silence.

"Sure." Mom said with a smile.

"Can I go also, mom? It's a Back-to-school party. I haven't seen Fang in like—forever." Maya eagerly asked.

"Yes, Maya." Mom replied.

Maya and Ella stared at me to ask.

I took a deep breath._ Here we go…_

"Mom?"

Mom tensed up. I knew what she was thinking; the oldest sibling, Ari, joined a group of guys on the street. He doesn't come home often, but when he does, mom isn't that happy to see him. I think it's because she's worried, but who knows? Ari started this after my dad, Jeb (that's what we all called him) died. We don't know how, but we just found his body.

Mom thinks that I'll start becoming like Ari because of my awesome attitude.

"Can I also go to the party?" I asked, now suddenly wanting to go.

"No! No! NOO!" Mom yelled waving her hands in front of me.

I frowned, but I still knew this was going to happen.

"One 'No' would be great."

Mom's face quickly turned red from the embarrassment.

"Ahh…Yes." She said trudging back upstairs.

*Time Skip – 1 hour*

_Finally!_

"I'm done!" I said with joy.

Maya came over to check my work.

"Nice job Max!"

Ella stared at the last page in silence.

"Max can you help me?"

"Nope!" I said as I started choking down the chocolate chip cookies.

"I will." Maya volunteered.

She's the worst sister ever.

**What do ya think? Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, but I promise you, things will get better. Please Review!**

**Also, Review either Fight Scene, or Drunk Max at the party *wink***


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't updated like you guys asked me to! Please don't be mad. ;_;**

**But, I can make it up to you, from now on, I will premake (my own word I think), these chapters in case of emergency (not really, it means if I don't feel like it.). So I will TRY to upload at least once a week. Happy now? Good.**

**Disclaimer-that-I-forgot-to-post-in-the-1****st****-2-chapters-that-I-won't-post-again:**

**I will only say this once, because the title is literally FANFICTION.I do not own any Maximum Ride Books, Characters, or terms. I also do not own any restaurants, communities, resorts, or products that I will mention in the future.**

**POV: Max**

I almost gagged at the horrible dress that Ella showed me.

It was white with random black swirls all around it, with a black flower at the black sash. It was so…not-me.

"Uhm…M-Maybe you should g-give it to M-Maya." I stuttered trying to stifle a laugh of me in that kind of dress.

Nudge gave me a glare once she saw that grin on my face.

"Maximum, I know you don't like dresses, but what happened to the Max who tried ANYTHING?" She said taunting me.

"I think I will go with fancy attire, the dashing t-shirt, and the super stylish Jeans!" I said with enthusiasm.

Nudge scowled as I shooed her out of my room.

While I changed, Ella put on the dress she showed me.

"Hey, Max?"

"Yea?" I answered.

"Before I say it, will you please consider it first?" She pleaded.

"Ooooh, if I say yes I might risk getting in trouble." I predicted.

"Can I get a drink at the party?"

"Sure." I said winking.

"I mean a real drink, the ones that make you get drunk." She explained, obviously confused.

"Only one, okay?"

"Are you okay?" She questioned feeling my forehead.

"Do you want a drink or not?!" I yelled.

"Nevermind." She said with a smirk.

*time skip*

The party was surprisingly amazing; it wasn't one of those parties where everyone was drunk.

Fang was in charge of drinks, he made sure no one would get drunk, or otherwise they would either hurt themselves or others. Adults are so clueless on how responsible we really are.

Here is the difference between my life, and others:

Max and Dylan's orders: 2 Root beers.

Average Couple: Beer/wine.

Ella got the normal kinds of drinks, not too strong, not too light. Maya got a beer. Since Dylan was with me we could fight like it was a superpower. Dylan is strong, so am I.

Apparently, Maya was whining to me.

"Loosen up Max, it's a party, you're supposed to relax."

"I'm fine."

"Just take a sip of mine."

I raised my eyebrow, "No spit?"

"No."

I took a swig, not letting it get to me that it tasted sooo good.

Eventually, I had a whole cup, and was obviously in between of normal, and drunk. And that was when things started to get out of hand.

Dylan was checking out Fang's house, while I was showing my moves on the dance floor. I thought I was dancing with Maya and Ella, but they were with their friends. Fang's shift on the bar had ended, and ended up somehow dancing with me, I knew from the look in his eyes that he was the only person here who got drunk. He was grinding me, and after at least like, 5 minutes, I slapped him in the face, who knows when Maya will show up. And boy if she did, I would be in HUGE trouble.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed. "You're with Maya!"

He suddenly dragged me behind the bar, where nobody was.

"Nobody will know." He promised.

Then, he kissed me, it wasn't sweet, because I was the one messing him up, and pushing him away.

Once I got him off of me, Dylan came out of nowhere and pounced on Fang, he hit him square in the nose, and kept repeatedly punching him, screaming and yelling about him not to touch me again. Sure enough, it caused a lot of people to come and watch. After about 30 seconds, I successfully pulled Dylan off of Fang.

I kissed Dylan on the cheek.

"Nick, I swear, if you ever touch her again you will be sorry." Dylan snarled.

"Dylan, I can take care of myself, so stop doing that! I'm not like Maya, I don't need protection!" I yelled.

And we continued our argument into Fang's house, leaving him with a couple injuries.

*Time Skip: A week after School began*

School has been super boring. Dr. Gunther-Hagen has been freaking me out. He decided that we should dissect new things other than frogs, and chickens. He wanted to dissect this rare kind of bird. Why even kill a rare species? Is it so hard to get the common birds?

I discussed this with Ella, and she agreed with me that Dr. Gunther-Hagen is weird.

Next thing I know, Maya comes through the door bursting in tears.

**What do you think happened? Happy reading while I write more. BAI! P.S please review! I'm begging you.**

**And a big thank you to all of you who read this, please ask questions, I love talking and answering. Thanks and goodbye! ^_^**


End file.
